T-Bone
Thomas Pettus (Born July 29th, 1993) is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name T-Bone. He currentlly wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment) RBA, LCW ( Lighting Championship Wrestling) and various other leagues. T-Bone is the current HWE Hardcore champion. He is good friends with Big T and Lucky T. He joined HWE at the start of the 2010 season and got his start on ECW. He later went to SD and joined Tornado and Thunder and made the Outlanders. T-Bone's favorite wrestler is Randy orton and he does his arm pose as a tribute to him. Current Leagues 'RBA' T-Bone appeared in RBA as Lucky T's "mystery" partner to help him fight the Corre in a World Tag team match at Backlash. The match will be resceduled. 'ASW' T-Bone joined ASW after a reccommendation by his friend Big T. T-Bone's debut was alongside tag partner Lucky T in a tag team match against Lan Sullivan and Cory Gryme on ASW Flash episode 1. They won their debut match. On the following episode of Extreme Zone, T-Bone attacked then ASW Hardcore Champion Devin Angels. He successed in hurting him enough to pin him to win his first title in ASW. He then would fight IC champion El Toro Extremo in a singles match. He would continue his winning ways, beating the IC champion. Following this he had a rematch with Devin Angels in a singles match at the ppv Hard Victory. In a very close back and forth bout, T-Bone won the match. After the match however, T-Bone was attacked by Luis Iron Man and lose the Hardcore title to him. The belt would be retired after that night. T -Bone got his revenge on Luis Iron Man on the next episode of Great Impact, beating him in the first round of the US title tournoment. After the brand split occured, T-Bone's first match was in a 6 man elmimination chamber match to crown the first ASW World Heavyweight Champion. T-Bone in fact won ther match, making history. He became the first ever Heavy weight champion in ASW. After his win, he celebrated with his friend Lucky T. On the following episode of Great Impact, T-Bone teamed with Lucky T and the Miz against HHH, Orton, and John Cena. T-Bone's team lost after he was RKOed by Orton. At the Survivor Champions ppv, T-Bone retained his WH title against the Miz. Lucky T raised T-Bones hand in victory. Suddenly he kicked T-Bone in the gut and nailed him with a high cross, leaving T-Bone open for a cash in by Christian. T-Bone then lost the World title to Christian after he was pinned. On the first Great Impact of the new season, T-Bone competed in 6 man #1 contender battle royale for the World title, but he did not win. 'HWE' 2010 season T-Bone debuted in HWE soon after the 2010 season started and Ian was taking new rookies for ECW. He won his debut match. it was a 6 man battle royal to determine one of the two contenders for Jr.'s ECW title at Homies Judgment. He outlasted The second coming, Michel Johnathen, sawed off, lil Supa, and thunder. After he won the other #1 contender Kore came from behind and attacked him. Before their match at the ppv, Kore talked to T bone. At Homies Judgement he failed to beat Kore and Jr for the title. Jr retained after a powerbomb to kore through a table and a lifting neckbreaker to T bone he retained. T-Bone then took part in a ECW battle royal at Homies Bash to crown the first HWE hardcore champion. T-bone did well but was eliminated. On the next ECW T-Bone formed a faction with the Outlanders and became a outlander himself. He was with Thunder and Tornado when they won the #1 contendership to TNT's tag titles. On the next SD, the Outlanders beat TNT and Kore when Thunder DDT'd TMO and got the pin. At Homie Slam T-Bone and Thunder (with Tornado) challenged TNT for the tag titles. They came up short after T-Bone got a little too cocky after a chair shot to Natasha. He did his famous Bone-a-roonie and then TMO came from behind and gave him a pedigree and got the pin. The next big match for T-Bone was his Hardcore title match with the Hamid at M's Unforgiven. It was a Inferno match and T bone was determinded to burn Hamid. T-Bone etched out Hamid in the match and threw him in the fire. This was T-Bone's first title. He would go on to hold it the rest of the season. Up next for T-Bone was the Homies Rumble. In his first rumble match he came in at #13. Sadly he was quickly thrown out by Sawed Off. Up next for T-Bone was the biggest ppv of the year, Homiemania. Before the ppv him and Thunder didnt see eye-to-eye and with the breakup of the Outlanders, T-Bone vs Thunder for the Hardcore title was set. Thunder attacked T-Bone because he was mad he got a Hardcore title shot at the ppv after Homieslam even tho he was the one pinned in the tag match. T-Bone won his first Homiemania match. Thunder, being the larger man, was taking down T bone most of the match, until T bone got pumped up, did a bone-a-roonie and scored with his signiture Jackhammer for the pin and to retain his title. 2011 season T-Bone started the new season with a new ally in the form of Lucky T. On the first Raw of the new season he an d Lucky T fought the Unified Tag champs Sawed off and The second coming. At Homielash, T-Bone retained his Hardcore title against Sawed Off. He got the pin while Lucky T held off Second Coming. T bone and Lucky T figured it was time to take the offensive to the Juggalo Army. They challenged TJA to a Unified tag title match at the TLFC ppv. Debuting their new ring gear and there determination to win, The Lucky Bones took down the Juggalo Army and claimed their first HWE unified tag champions. With these new titles T bone has become the first homie to ever hold the Hardcore title and the unified tag titles at the same time. On HWE NXT, T-Bone was reviled to be the pro to NXT rookie Alex. On Raw, T-Bone fought Juggalo Joe in a Raw Chamber qulifying match. He was winning up until Juggalo Nizzo came and helped Juggalo Joe get the win. At Homies Bragging Rights, the Lucky Bones defended their tag titles against MK and The Grand Disciple. The Lucky Bones gained a advantage after MK snapped and betrayed The GD and left him out to dry. T-Bone nailed a jackhammer and got the pin, retaining the tag titles. On the next Raw, T-Bone took part in M's Kombat. His first round match would be against MK and Reptile. T-Bone would lose this match and his life when MK delivered a chokeslam to T-Bone on a set of steel steps, breaking his neck. A fatality had occured. T-Bone's condition is dire. It was revealed on Smackdown after that T-Bone was dead and was in placed in a cascut. On the WCW episode before Night of Chumpions, T-Bone rose from the grave and returned in the HWE championship scramble, going directlly for the man who killed him MK. At Night of Chumpions, T-Bone talked with M, asking him why he was alive. M told him he was there to take out MK and get his revenge on Kore as well. Finishers and Signitures Finishers *'Jackhammer '(Bone-a-roni prior) *'Spear' *RKO Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE Hardcore Champion (1 time, current) *HWE Unified Tag Champion (1 time) - with Lucky T *HWE Online Champion (2 time, current) - with Lucky T *First HWE wrestler to hold the Hardcore title and Unified tag titles at the same time ASW *ASW Hardcore Champion (1 time) *ASW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (First) LCW *LCW Hardcore champ ( 4 time) *LCW world tag champ (3 time) Entrence Themes *'The Calling by All That Remains' (Using With The Lucky Bones) *'Werever I May Roam by Metallica ' (Face Theme) *'Been To Hell by Hollywood Undead '(Used when with the United T) *Black And White by Bleeding In Stero''' (Using with Death Row)' *'Dying Breed by Five Fingure Death Punch '('Using when tag teaming as the Dying Breed with LuckyT)' *'Over and Under it by Five Finger Death Punch '''(Heel theme) *The Catalyst by Likin Park (1st Lucky Bones theme) Category:CAW Category:Template Category:ASW Category:HWE Category:Those who defied fate Category:NXW